cd9fandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Feel Alive
I Feel Alive es el track 2 (versión español) y track 12 (versión inglés) del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una canción electrónica que relata el poder seguir adelante ante los problemas y siempre sentirse vivo. Sirvió como el Sencillo Líder del segundo álbum, logrando una rápida popularidad en los charts y entre los fans. Letra Español= Bryan: Le temps qui passe le temps qui fait la vie est belle Alonso: Tiempo de cambiar Y dejar lo malo atrás Una nueva dirección Con el viento a tu favor Alonso con CD9 (Bryan): Tu sonrisa dice adiós (adiós) A los miedos y al dolor (dolor) Alonso: Sólo tienes que intentar Pon tus sueños a volar Jos: No desistas, no te rindas Sigue hasta el final (Alan: Sigue hasta el final) No desistas no te rindas Alonso: Sólo cantarás sin más CD9: I Feel Alive I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I Feel Alive I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Sigue el ritmo Jos: Hoy mejor que ayer Y mañana no lo sé Si amanece el cielo gris Trataré de estar feliz Alonso (CD9): Dejo escrito en un papel (En un papel) Si te caes ponte de pie (de pie) Todo puedes alcanzar Pon tus sueños a volar Jos: No desistas, no te rindas Sigue hasta el final (Alan: Sigue hasta el final): No desistas no te rindas Sólo cantarás sin más CD9: I Feel Alive I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I Feel Alive I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Sigue el ritmo Alan: Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving CD9: I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I Feel Alive, I Feel Alive, Baby I Feel Alive Sigue el ritmo Alonso y Jos: Te seguiré si me lo pides No habrá distancia entré tu y yo Bailar te hará sentirte libre Saltar al vacío, gritar sin temor CD9: I Feel Alive Baby I Feel Alive Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I Feel Alive, I Feel Alive Baby I Feel Alive Sigue el ritmo I Feel Alive Baby I Feel Alive Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I Feel Alive, I Feel Alive Baby I Feel Alive Sigue el ritmo |-| Inglés= Bryan: Le temps qui passe le temps qui fait la vie est belle Alonso: Time is bittersweet It keeps you on your feet Like a never ending song Gives rhythm to your soul Alonso y Alan: Sometimes we loose control Sometimes we fall in love Alonso: Sorry mr. Tragedy I can’t make it to the phone Jos: Don’t stop betting Don’t stop playing Time can turn your luck (Alan: time can turn your luck) Don’t stop betting Don’t stop playing Alonso (CD9): And shine (Shine) (Shine) (Shine) CD9: I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Keep on moving Jos: Lust is everywhere Dive and in loose your head But don’t let touch your heart You’ll never get it back Alonso: If you have never sinned Then you have never lived Sorry Mrs. Gravity Can’t stop my wings from taking off Jos: Don’t stop betting Don’t stop playing Time can turn your luck (Alan: time can turn your luck) Don’t stop betting Don’t stop playing Alonso (CD9): And shine (Shine) (Shine) (Shine) CD9: I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Keep on moving Alan: Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep on moving Keep, Keep on moving CD9: I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Keep on moving Alonso con Jos: Let’s get our hands up to the ceiling And don’t let nothing stop you now Jos con Alonso: I wanna hold on tho this feeling I wanna live it Live it again CD9: I feel alive baby I feel alive Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Keep on moving I feel alive baby I feel alive Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I feel alive I feel alive baby I feel alive Keep on moving Videos thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|250 pxthumb|left|250 px thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|290 px Categoría:Canciones de Evolution